Everything
by DemonLoulou
Summary: UA enfin presque.SONGFIC.CLOTI. Sur le champs de bataille il ne faut jamais rompre une promesse. Cloud et Tifa vont l'apprendre à leurs dépends.


**Bonjour à tous et aux autres! Bon alors voilà une petite songfic ou il faut sortir les mouchoirs. Donc c'tes pas la première que j'écris mais c'est la première que j'aime assez pour la publier alors soyez indulgents. Pour ceux qui me connaisse je sais je devrais plutôt finir mes fics en cours plutôt que d'en commencer plein de nouvelle mais je vais vous dire une chose: je ne me concentre jamais sur une seule et même chose parce que sinon je m'ennuis et j'arrête tout.  
Ceci étaant dit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**disclamer: C'est simple il ne sont pas à moi mais à Monsieur Square Enix qui refuse toujours de me les donner, encore que Aeris il peut la garder; La chanson appartient au groupe Lifehouse (très bon groupe selon moi!) et le titre est Everything (ça alors j'aurais pas deviné!)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Everything

Cloud observa l'horizon, plus loin que les lignes ennemies. Dans le désert entourant Midgar City la plus grande des batailles se préparait. L'armée de Shin-Ra avait sans doute la supériorité numérique mais les résistants possédaient des combattants exceptionnels. Cloud regarda ses hommes, leur but était d'entrer dans la cité sans faire trop de morts inutiles amis ou ennemis. L'aube se levait et lorsque toutes les troupes de Shin-Ra seraient en position le combat pourrait commencer. Le blond sentit une main chaude se glisser dans le sienne, il tourna les yeux pour regarder sa femme. Enfin il ne l'avait pas encore demandé en mariage mais cela serait la première chose qu'il ferait une fois la guerre finie. Tifa lui sourit et plaça son autre main sur la joue du guerrier.

« Viens avec nous, repose-toi. »

« Je préfère être seul. »

Sentant le mouvement de recul de la jeune femme, il lui agrippa fermement la main et la prit dans ses bras.

« Seul avec toi. »

La brunette enfuit son visage dans le cou de son homme, il lui caressa les cheveux pour se calmer. Même s'il avait confiance en ses hommes et en lui-même, ils allaient affronter une armée gouvernementale, seraient-ils assez forts ?

« Parles-moi, touches-moi. J'ai…j'ai besoin de te sentir. »

Tifa sortit de l'étreinte de guerrier blond lisant l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle l'entraîna sur un rocher où elle le fit s'asseoir. La combattante s'installa entre ses jambes et lui fit poser la tête sur son ventre. Cloud encercla la jeune femme avec ses bras. Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, Tifa le berça doucement.

« Je suis sure que tout ira bien. Si tu avais eu des doutes nous ne serions pas là. J'ai confiance en toi, tout le monde à confiance en toi. »

« Promets-moi une chose. »

Cloud recula pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle hocha la tête et il continua.

« Je veux que tu restes ici. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je refuse que tu ailles te battre, tu es tout ce que j'ai, ma maison c'est ton cœur. »

« Je sais me défendre et une paire de bras supplémentaire n'est pas un détail négligeable. »

« Tifa, je t'en pris. Tu es ma lumière si tu venais à t'éteindre, je m'éteindrai aussi. »

Cette image effraya quelque peu la jeune femme qui pensa à son futur. Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, elle lui promit de rester en dehors des combats.

_Find me here  
__Speak to me  
__I want to feel you  
__I need to hear you  
__You are the light  
__That's leading me  
__To the place where I find peace again_

Quelques heures plus tard tout était en place, chaque home placé là où devait être, toutes les stratégies étaient revues une dernière fois. Puis un coup de canon résonna dans le désert et tous les combattants, rebelles ou militaires, se jetèrent dans la bataille. Cloud lança un dernier regard à Tifa avant d'allumer le moteur de sa Fenrir et de descendre dans la bataille à son tour. L'ancien SOLDAT ouvrit les compartiments à épée et se saisit de la Buster Sword. Tenant fermement la garde de son épée, il trancha tous ceux qui étaient sur son chemin, faisant attention à ne blesser personne mortellement. Et évitant tant bien que mal les assauts de ses adversaires. En arrivant près des remparts de Midgar City, le blond se retrouva face à la ligne des Turcks, soldats d'élite de Shin-Ra. Un sort Ultima la frappa sur le côté et Cloud se retrouva à terre, il porta la main sur sa poitrine pour reprendre sa respiration. Le guerrier se remit sur pieds et fonça dans le tas. Tout le temps que durèrent ces combats l'homme aux yeux bleus ne pensait qu'à la femme qu'il avait laissée de l'autre côté de la colline. Il se battait pour elle et pour leur futur, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui c'était Tifa Lockheart. Rien que pour la revoir il sortirait vivant de cet affrontement. Enfonçant son épée dans le corps de son adversaire Cloud observa le sang gicler, lui rappelant à quel point il voulait revoir Tifa. Puisant au plus profond de lui la force de continuer, Cloud parvint enfin à la porte ouvrant Midgar City. Avec un sort Quake il démolit la porte, permettant ainsi à ses troupes d'envahir la ville. Toujours poussé par la volonté de revenir auprès de celle qu'il aimait Cloud poursuivit sa route vers la tour Shin-Ra pour affronter Rufus. Lorsque le guerrier ouvrit la porte menant au bureau du dirigeant du gouvernement celui-ci l'attendait sagement assit à son bureau.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais si peu de temps à monter ici, et surtout pas seul. »

« Cesses de blablater Rufus, lèves-toi et bats-toi ! »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû poster 10 000 hommes de plus. »

A ces mots Cloud eut envi de balancer son épée à la tête de l'autre mais il se retint.

« Ces hommes ne sont pas des pions sur un échiquier ! Ils représente une vie, ils ont des familles je ne te laisserait pas tuer plus de personne pour satisfaire tes désirs ! »

« Tu veux éviter un bain de sang inutile ? Alors donne-la moi. »

Cloud agrippa avec rage son épée et se jeta sur Rufus Shin-Ra.

« Tifa est à moi ! »

_You are the strength that keeps me walking  
__You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
__You are the light to my soul  
__You are my purpose…you're everything  
__How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

La Buster Sword allait s'abattre sur lui mais Rufus siffla et une panthère noire sauta sur Cloud l'envoyant au sol. Le blond n'eut d'autre choix que d'affronter la bête avant le président.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la bataille avait commencé et Tifa ne tenait plus en place. Comme promis elle était restée en arrière et avait aidé les blessés, seulement la brunette en avait vu mourir plus qu'elle n'en avait sauvé. L'affrontement était toujours violent et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Cloud.

« Tifa ! »

Appela une voix derrière elle, se retournant la jeune femme aperçut Vincent, une immense marre de sang à ses pieds. Elle se précipita vers son ami et l'allongea afin de soigner sa blessure.

« Vincent, parles-moi, il ne faut pas t'endormir, Vincent tu m'entends ? »

Le brun lui attrapa la main, l'empêchant d'accomplir sa tâche.

« Cloud…Cloud… »

Tenta d'articuler l'homme-vampire, à cet instant Tifa ne se soucia plus de la blessure, elle hocha la tête à l'attention du brun allongé à ses côtés, le priant de continuer.

« Il…Cloud est seul…à la tour Shin-Ra. »

Vincent avait à peine finit sa phrase que la combattante libérait sa main de son étreinte et interpellait une jeune fille plus jeune qu'elle lui demandant de s'occuper de son ami. Puis la brunette attrapa son sac et en sortit trois matérias qu'elle fixa sur ses gants avant des les enfilés. Le regard déterminé elle descendit dans la bataille dans le but de Cloud, brisant la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Cloud devait s'avouer qu'il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Rufus était loin d'être un idiot et avait parfaitement calculé qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter l'ancien SOLDAT à l'épée. Il avait donc prévu plusieurs monstres ainsi qu'une autre petite chose. Le combattant acheva le Behemot grâce à sa Limit Break, il allait se tourner vers Rufus mais une détonation retentit dans l'immense bureau. Puis une violente douleur à l'épaule droite obligea Cloud à lâcher son épée et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Pour le blond la scène se passa au ralenti, il se sentit tomber en arrière passant au travers de la vitre déjà brisée par la balle qui était ressortie de son épaule et il vit le sourire triomphant de Rufus. Le chef des rebelles ferma les yeux au milieu de sa chute et une image de Tifa s'imposa à son esprit. En un éclair il rouvrit les yeux et se rattrapa aux bords de la fenêtre. Il se blessa avec les bouts de verres ce qui affaiblit sa prise et son épaule qui saignait n'aidait rien. Rufus rangea son revolver qu'il était fier d'avoir prit avec lui ce jour-là et il s'avança vers la fenêtre ne voyant que les mains de son ennemi, qui l'empêchaient de tomber dans le vide.

« Tu fais moins le fier à 413 mètres du sol. »

Dit le président posant son pied sur la main droite du blond qui se retint de pousser un cri de douleur.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tifa parvint finalement à la tour Shin-Ra sans blessure grave. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle trouverait les deux hommes dans le bureau du président, la combattante gravit les marches sans s'arrêter et se fit la plus discrète possible lorsque apparut au loin la silhouette de Rufus. Tifa scanna la pièce à la recherche de son fiancé mais ne vit que son épée. Elle fut étonnée d'entendre le président parler.

« Tu fais moins le fier à 413 mètres du sol. »

La brunette comprit en voyant son pied bouger où se trouvait Cloud. N'écoutant que son cœur, la jeune femme s'avança dans le bureau et mit toute sa puissance dans un coup de pied qui frappa Rufus à la tête. Ce dernier qui n'avait rien vu venir se sentit partir sans même voir qui l'attaquait et il perdit connaissance en touchant le sol. Regardant attentivement le corps inerte, Tifa jugea que tout danger était écarté pour le moment. Elle se précipita pour s'accroupir près de la fenêtre, ignorant les bouts de verre qui lui laceraient les genoux et elle posa ses mains sur celles du blond.

Cloud qui regardait Rufus avec défi le vit soudainement disparaître de son champ de vision et être remplacé par sa femme.

« Tifa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Demanda-t-il à moitié en colère, à moitié soulagé.

« On dit 'merci' à la personne qui vient de te sauver le vie tu sais. »

Répondit l'ancienne barmaid sur un ton léger, saisissant pour de bon les mains du blond et prenant appuis sur ses pieds pour le hisser dans le bureau. Cloud poussa sur ses pieds pour remonter sur le sol ferme du bureau. Rassuré, il prit la brunette dans ses bras et lui murmura.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, mon ange gardien.

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

_You calm the storms and give me rest  
__You hold me in your hands you won't let me fall  
__You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
__Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

"Hey! Faudrait voir à pas m'oublier!"

Cria presque Rufus qui venait de reprendre connaissance. Puis il amorça un mouvement vers sa poche intérieure où se trouvait son pistolet. Tout se passa très vite dans la tête de Cloud. Il poussa Tifa du champ de Rufus et eut le temps de récupérer son épée et de se retourner avant que le coup ne parte. D'un habile réflexe, il détourna la balle puis il fonça sur Rufus. Plus rapide que l'éclair l'ancien SOLDAT brandit son épée et décapita le président. Cloud reprit son souffle quelques secondes quand un murmure lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Cloud… »

Le blond se retourna vers la voix et vit avec horreur que Tifa se tenait avec les mains sur le ventre, blessée à l'abdomen, il pensa tout de suite à la balle qu'il avait déviée. Il eut juste le temps de courir pour la rattraper avant que la tête de la jeune femme n'heurte le sol lorsqu'elle s'effondra.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
__And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Cloud posa la tête de Tifa sur ses genoux et porta la main à sa joue, affolé. La jeune femme fixa ses yeux dans les siens et tenta de poser sa main sur celle sur sa joue mais la force lui manqua. Le blond se saisit de la main qui retombait et il brisa le contact visuel pour poser son regard sur la blessure. Le sang coulait abondamment et ses vêtements à lui en étaient teintés. Les larmes commençaient à affluer dans ses yeux. L'épéiste se hâta de retirer son haut, oubliant se propre blessure à l'épaule, et le posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Puis il posa leurs deux mains jointes dessus pour faire pression. Tous deux pouvait entendre que la bataille continuait au dehors et ne cesserait que lorsqu'il sortirait avec la tête de Rufus.

« Sort, apporte la victoire à tes hommes. »

Murmura Tifa qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

« Hors de questions, on…on va attendre un peu que tu arrêtes de saigner et on ira tous les deux. Tu m'entends, tout les deux. »

La brune lui fit un sourire et Cloud passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, combattant toujours ses larmes. La combattante ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une violente quinte de toux l'interrompit, elle cracha du sang et les contractions de ses muscles augmentèrent la douleur dans son ventre. Cloud s'empressa d'essuyer le sang au coin de la bouche de sa compagne et agrippa un peu plus sa main qu'il avait dans la sienne. Tifa tenta de sourire pour rassurer son homme mais ses mots eurent l'effet inverse.

« Toi et moi, nous savons que je vais… »

« Chut, non ne dit rien. Gardes tes forces pour sortir d'ici. »

La coupa le blond.

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir »

Répondit la jeune femme. Le blond secoua la tête, balayant cette remarque et refusant toujours de laisser libre cour à ses larmes mais sa voix était emplie de sanglots.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir tu m'entends ! Tu ne peux pas mourir. »

« Cloud, je suis tellement…heureuse de t'avoir eu dans ma vie…et…le seule chose que je regretterais…dans la rivière de la vie…c'est d'y être avec…notre enfant. »

Les yeux du combattant s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de compréhension, les larmes qu'il s'évertuait à garder pour lui glissèrent le long de ses joues mais de joie. Il redressa la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'enlacer complètement tout en faisant attention et il l'embrassa passionnément. Tifa répondit au baiser même si la position assise était plus douloureuse. Cloud dû faire abstraction du goût d'acier laissé par le sang. Ce fut la jeune femme qui rompit le baiser, elle voulait partir avec le visage de son amant en tête. Elle lui souriait toujours.

« Je vais te sortir d'ici et on va te soigner et tu mettras notre enfant au monde, un beau bébé et en pleine santé, tu verras. »

Cloud croyait en ses mots, il ne pouvait croire que les Dieux étaient assez cruels pour lui enlever tout ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde maintenant. Pas quand il allait être père, pas quand il allait prendre la tête du gouvernement. Déterminé, il prit doucement la brunette dans ses bras pour la soulever. Un murmure l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Cloud je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je vais te sortir d'ic… »

« J'ai froid, sers-moi… dans tes bras. »

Le blond hésita mais il finit par se rasseoir et emprisonna la blessée dans ses bras. Il lui frotta le dos pour la réchauffer. L'ancienne barmaid se relaxa dans ses bras musclés qui la soutenaient et la berçait. La sensation de froid avait remplacé la douleur, elle murmura un dernier 'je t'aime' mais elle ignorait si l'épéiste l'avait entendu, puis se laissant aller à cette sensation de bien être la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Cloud sourit car même s'il n'avait pas compris distinctement ce que sa fiancée venait de dire, il savait et il répondit.

« Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime si fort, je t'ai… »

Mais Cloud ne put continuer plus loin, le souffle chaud dans son cou avait cessé. Il s'écarta lentement pour voir le visage endormi de sa belle, si paisible mais alors il réalisa la vérité. Le blond se mit à secouer le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Tifa ? Tifa ! TIFAAAAA !! »

Hurla-t-il en la reposant par terre, s'écroulant sur elle en pleurant, continuant de l'appeler encore et encore mais en vain car plus jamais elle ne répondrait.

'_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
__You're everything, everything  
__You're all I want, you're all I need  
__You're everything, everything  
__You're all I want, you're all I need  
__You're everything, everything  
__You're all I want, you're all I need  
__You're everything, everything_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Cid était au pied de la tour continuant le combat du mieux qu'il pouvait attendant que Cloud et Tifa, qu'il avait vu monter, redescendent ou dans le pire dans cas Rufus. Un SOLDAT l'attaqua de front mais s'arrêta net avant même de l'avoir frappé. Le pilote se retourna et vit apparaître Cloud portant dans ses bras Tifa, endormie. Tous les affrontements alentour cessèrent progressivement, une haie se forma ouvrant le passage au soldat blond et sa princesse, lui permettant de rejoindre son camp. Ses hommes rejoignant le rang derrière lui après son passage. Quand Cloud passa au niveau de Cid, le pilote vit tout de suite que son chef n'était pas heureux à cause des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues mais il dû attendre que le vainqueur rentre au camp. Sur le haut de la falaise où se tenait le campement des rebelles, Cloud se dirigea vers se tente et déposa le corps de Tifa sur le lit, caressant son visage du bout des doigts avant de ressortir. Ses amis les plus proche l'attendaient avec impatience et ils furent tous choqués de voir tout le sang sur ses vêtements. Aeris, le meilleur mage blanc des rebelles, s'approcha de lui mais Cloud leva la main pour la stopper et cria plus qu'il ne parla.

« C'est pas le mien ! »

C'était la moitié d'un mensonge car son épaule et ses nombreuses entailles avaient laissé des marques mais le blond s'en moquait. Un éclair de compréhension passa sur les visages présents et tous les regards se posèrent sur la tente. Aeris voulu alors entrer mais son chef l'attrapa par le bras et la rejeta violement en arrière.

« C'est pas la peine,…c'est trop tard. »

Il murmura la dernière partie qui était plutôt un reproche à lui-même qu'un constats. Avant que l'un de ses hommes ne prenne la parole Cloud enchaîna.

« JE veux qu'on rassemble TOUT les corps et qu'on les rendent à leur famille. Finissez de soigner les blessés et Cid annonce au reste du monde que Rufus Shin-Ra n'existe plus. Je ne veux voir ni entendre personne jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Tous se mirent au garde-à-vous puis se mirent au travail. Cloud, lui, retourna dans la tente et s'assit à genoux devant le corps de la femme qu'il aimait.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
__And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Rétablir la situation à Midgar City et sur le reste du continent avait pris plus de temps que Cloud ne l'avait prévu. Après dix mois d'effort il pouvait enfin se reposer, pour se faire il prit la direction de Junon. Là-bas sur les hauteurs d'une falaise faisant face à la mer il rejoignit la tombe de Tifa et de leur enfant. Il était le seul à connaître l'existence de ce dernier et c'était mieux ainsi, les gens le plaignaient déjà bien assez pour qu'il n'est pas besoin de rajouter une raison de faire pitié. Le blond déposa un bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'un ours en peluche sur la plaque de marbre puis lança un sort avant s'asseoir à côté de ses présents.

« Bonjour mon amour. Tu as vu je t'ai pris tes préférées, pour l'ourson je ne savais pas trop vu…que je ne sais pas si c'est une fille…ou un garçon. Mais je ne peux pas venir…les mains vides, pas vrai. »

Fit Cloud avec un sourire timide, il passa lentement sa main sur la plaque avant de s'allonger dessus. Le blond ferma les yeux, serein, il eut une pensée pour ses amis puis il pensa à Tifa avec leur enfant dans ses bras.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Cid fut surpris de voir le bureau de Cloud vide. L'ancien pilote devenu vice-président s'approcha du bureau car une boite contenant des matérias se trouvait dessus. Il constata qu'un des emplacement était vide, celle de Poison au stage le plus élevé. Une feuille de papier gribouillée trônait près de la boite.

'Cid,

Tout est entre tes mains à présent car j'ai confiance en toi, je te souhaite bonne chance et te dis au revoir.

Cloud Strife'

Cid regarda tristement le ciel à travers la vitre et murmura un adieu à son tour puis :

« Elena ! »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Le président Strife sera absent à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a éteint la lumière.»

Dit Cid plus pour lui que pour répondre à la curiosité de la secrétaire qu'il congédia de la main avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du président avant un sourire mélancolique.

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this…

* * *

Vous aimez? Ou mieux vaut que j'arrête les songfic voir même les fics tout court?! En tout cas peux importe votre avis, expimez le en laissant une review, ça aide vraiment et ca fait toujours plaisir.**

Plein de Bzzz à tout le monde. (oui mes bisous ils font le bruit de l'abeille et alors?!)


End file.
